No Need for Proof
by SSJ4 BROLI
Summary: Sequel to Ryoko's Birthday. One month later, Tenchi and Ryoko are having relationship problems, and so Ryoko demands Tenchi prove that he loves her. Chapter 1 has been revised, I am working on the rest. This was originally written long ago. Enjoy
1. A Cold Winter's Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the cast of Tenchi Muyo, this story was written strictly to amuse others and myself.

No Need for Proof 

**Part 1: A Cold Winter's Night**

**Late January: Tenchi's Room:**

In his quiet private corner of the Masaki home, a young man named Tenchi paced about nervously as he began getting his room ready for the night to come.  _Man is it cold tonight,_ the brown-haired youth told himself as he rubbed his freezing hands together.  Throwing off his shirt and pants, he sat on his bed ready for a good nights rest.  Despite the chill in the air, the young man knew sleep would be impossible to attain if he lay down with all his work clothes still on.  

_What a long day it's been!  As if the cold wasn't bad enough, Ryoko never seems to leave me alone anymore.  Ever since her birthday*1 she's been like my shadow.  It's actually been worse than ever before.  I remember she used to get distracted by what Lady Ayeka was up to, which gave me **some **time to myself, but now that she doesn't see Lady Ayeka as a threat....  Now all she wants is for me to be around her constantly._  Lying down under his covers, Tenchi closed his weary eyes.  _I hope it's warmer tomorrow,_ he told himself as his teeth shattered slightly.  The Jurain heir to the throne soon became comfortable in his warming bed, and then drifted off to sleep. 

**Tenchi's Dream:**

Tenchi stood sweeping off the sidewalk around his grandfather's shrine in the warm summer sun, the day was just starting to warm up.  His life was simple, but good.  After all it was just the three of them, his father, grandfather, and himself taking care of the house and shrine.  Sadly, his house was quiet far away, and thus it was always a long journey to reach the tiny shrine in the mountains, but it wasn't as if he had a girlfriend or anyone who wanted to spend time with him.  The young man was, and always had been, alone, yet he seemed quiet content.  As he pondered his life, and its direction sweat ran down his brow slowly.  It wasn't very long afterwards, that the Jurain youth noticed he was perspiring quiet a bit.  

"Wish we could get a nice cool breeze," Tenchi said to no one in particular as he happily continued to sweep.  Humming a tune to himself, the young man did his best to endure the now blistering heat, pausing every so often to mop his forehead of the sweat he had gathered.   

Suddenly, as if in response to his wish, a cloud appeared to block the sun.  Soon a gentle breeze blew across the shrine, cooling his sweat-covered flesh nicely.  _That's better,_ Tenchi smiled, bowing politely to the cloud overhead. 

However, after a few minutes the sudden breeze started to pick up a little more, and the sun no longer beat down to warm the land as it was prevented by the sudden cloud's appearance.

"Brrr.... It's starting to really get chilly.  Maybe I shouldn't have wished for a breeze."  As he uttered that statement, a powerful gust of wind came upon him, as if in outrage to his rudeness, the sheer force of it almost knocking the sweeping youth off his feet.  Yet even this paled in comparison to what happened next.  Just as Tenchi became used to the howling winds, the temperature seemed to drop causing the once peaceful and warm summer day to become an icy winter land.  Dropping his broom, the brown-eyed youth ran into the shrine to escape the unexplainable chill. But upon reaching the supposed safety and warmth of the inside, he was shocked to see that everything was somehow coated in ice.

"What's going on here?" Tenchi asked, thinking all reality had suddenly gone insane.  "It was a beautiful summer day a few minutes ago, now it's the middle of winter!"  Shivering due to his light clothes, the young Jurain could feel his body begin to tremble.  To his horror he could feel the sweat on his shirt and pants beginning to freeze.  Taking a deep breath, the young man began to sneeze frantically.  

"Great!  Not only am I freezing, but I'm also catching a cold."  Trembling even more, the shrine keeper in training now began to pace about the room, crossing his arms over his chest in a vain attempt to stay warm.  Soon, after looking through the shrine for something to use to warm up Tenchi sat down by the door.  

"What am I gonna do?  If I can't find something to change into soon I might freeze to death.  I'd start a fire, but all the wood is frozen solid, and the thermostat is encased in ice, just like everything else."

Burying his in his arms, the young caretaker huddled himself into a ball.  He began to sob shortly thereafter, as his life began to replay in his mind.  There were still so many things he had wanted to do, to experience.  However if he could not survive this storm in his life, it would soon come crashing down around him.   It was at that moment, when the young man felt a presence in the room with him.  Looking up slowly, he could scarcely believe his eyes at what he saw, a flame burning in the middle of the room.  Yet it was like no fire he had ever seen before, the mysterious flame stood nearly six feet tall at its peak, and was composed of a light, warm, inviting, and golden light.  Rising to his feet he carefully approached it.  

_If this thing does kill me, I'd rather die by something warm, than to freeze to death.  _Standing next to the warm light, the young man soon felt compelled to reach out and embrace it.  Holding the golden flame to himself, Tenchi was shocked that it did not burn, instead it actually seemed to warm not only his body, but his heart, mind, and soul.  The world of ice seemed to vanish around him as he stood there.  Soon it all began to fade, and the young man left this strange world. 

**End dream:**

**Tenchi's Room:**

As his eyes slowly flickered open, Tenchi gasped.  His blankets had somehow been thrown from his bed, which helped him realize why his dream was about ice, but even that was not enough to spook this young man, who had faced ancient demons, space pirates, and lived a daily life of insanity.  What truly caused his heart to skip a beat was the woman he currently held in his arms.  Not only was she not supposed to be in his bed, but she was also without any form of clothing.  The woman he found himself clutching to his chest was none other than Ryoko.  From his current angle, the brown-haired youth could only make out one object on the lithe woman's person, the silver and golden necklace and locket he had given her for her birthday.*1  _What in the world is going on here, I know Ryoko, likes to sneak in here when I'm asleep, but she's always wore something at least._

It didn't take long before the young man's face became red from embarrassment and worry.   If any of the others seen him now, the brown-eyed prince knew there was no way he could adequately explain this before a war broke out.  Looking down Tenchi could tell that Ryoko's face was buried in his chest.  He wanted to wake her, and find out what was going on, yet he could not find the heart to do so as she seemed so happy there.  The wild demoness appeared almost angelic in the dim moonlight that trickled in through his window.  Chuckling to himself, Tenchi easily recalled that Ryoko and angelic were not interchangeable terms.  Closing his eyes, the young man did something he would not normally have done, he enjoyed the feeling of her body against his own.  It was an amazing sensation, the warmth, softness, and familiarity, it reminded him of his dream, when he held the sudden fire against himself.   

_I wonder..._ Tenchi pondered as he replayed the dream in his head over and over.   _I wonder if Ryoko and that flame in my dream are related..._ _Nah that would be too weird...._  Continuing to hold the silver haired beauty against himself, for a short time longer, the young man soon realized the chill in the air was more than his young body could handle, and he decided to go get his thrown off covers.

_Ok Tenchi,_ he coached himself, trying to sound confident at least in his own mind.  _The best option here is to let go of her, and get the blankets back.  I'll just ask Ryoko in the morning why she was in here nude._  As Tenchi began trying to remove his arms from the gorgeous woman, he looked up at the ceiling.  Unlike his father, the young prince was not into gawking at women like a pervert.  Of course, at this time the young man was tempted, having to jerk his head up countless times to prevent himself from gazing at the nude woman.  After all Ryoko was probably the most stunning woman he had ever seen, as she told him countless times daily.  Yet Tenchi wasn't a pervert like his old man, who had all but mastered the art of peeping.  _You know I bet most normal people don't have to remember to ask women why they were nude in their rooms the night before.  Man, why me! _  With a final motion the young man rolled from his bed onto the chilled floor.  Wasting now time, the agile youth quickly say up on his knees, and reached for the covers that had somehow become scattered about the room.  

"What do you need those for, Tenchi?  I can keep you hot," a sultry voice called out from behind him.  It was a voice he could never forget, one that currently made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  As he knew his hope of a quiet, restful night had vanished, since Ryoko was now awake.  

Before the young man could react, he heard the sound of dissipating matter, just before he both saw and felt two slender arms wrap about his neck.  Feeling something fleshy and warm press against his back, Tenchi instantly knew she was lying naked upon his back.  Slowly turning his wide eyes to one side, the red-faced youth saw the silver-haired demoness' face come suddenly come into view.  Seeing his panicked expression, the golden-eyed woman smiled innocently at him, enjoying the reaction she was getting.   

"Ryoko..." Tenchi said trying to hide his embarrassment, despite the fact both knew how he felt about having a naked woman hanging on his back.  "What are you doing here?  Where are your clothes?"  He looked straight into her smiling face, "have you been into the Saki again?"

The smile on her face faded into a hurt expression, as she pushed herself off his body dejectedly.  "No, I haven't," she snapped, sounding deeply hurt by his cruel accusation.   Turning away, the lithe woman soon continued with her story.  "I heard you humming loudly, and off key, as I was coming back from a nice hot bath.  So I came to see if you were still up.  Which should answer both your questions."   Suddenly her  voice changed, losing some of the hurt, yet becoming much more seductive and curious.  "Now tell me, what was so interesting in your dream?   You looked like you were really enjoying yourself!"

"What are you talking about?  How could you tell what I was dreaming?  Besides all that, don't you usually at least take a towel when you go the Onsen?" Tenchi replied standing up hastily to face the invading woman.  Almost instantly he realized his mistake, as he saw her naked back and quickly moved one hand to cover his eyes.  However despite his speed, the young man still felt a small trickle of blood coming from his nose.  

Ryoko turned, prepared to answer, but was halted as she noticed her beloved standing there with his hand over his eyes.  Sighing with impatience, the golden-eyed woman soon found what she was missing, lying on the far side of the bed.  Casually she strolled over and picked up her discarded towel, wrapping it about herself, making sure it covered anything that would cause the young man to panic, so she could continue this discussion without any more interruptions.   

"You can open your eyes, sweetie pie.  I'm wearing a towel now," she told him as she grinning predatorily.  Normally, Ryoko loved the way Tenchi acted towards her body, it made her feel a sense of power and control knowing she could control him based on how much, or little, she wore.  However right now, that was not the case.  Currently the golden-eyed woman wished her beloved would relax, after all they were dating even if it was a secret from the rest of their extended family. *1  "So, what was your dream about?" she repeated, this time without the seductive undertones.  

Tenchi sighed.  It was a tone he knew all too well.  It meant the cyan-haired beauty before him would not pestering him until she heard what she wanted to.  "It wasn't really anything special.  I was just dreaming about a beautiful summer day." 

Ryoko sighed picturing it, Tenchi nodded there was no telling what else she was picturing.  "I was outside sweeping and humming a tune while I worked.  After a while a cloud blocked the sun, and then it got very cold.  I ran into the shrine to escape the chill, but everything was frozen in solid ice. I thought I was going to freeze to death, but a warm tower of light appeared.  I pulled it close, and then I was warmed up.  When I woke up..." 

"I was in your arms, right?" Ryoko finished for him as she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tenchi said the cool air in the room was starting to get to him.  

"As I said Tenchi dear, I was coming back from a nice hot bath, and I heard you humming your song.  I decided to peak inside on you," she began, a smile on her face.

"Imagine my shock, when I came through the wall and saw you sweating buckets while you jerked your arms around under your covers like a sword fighter, Ryoko continued remembering what she had really thought Tenchi had been doing [...] "So I lifted your covers to get a better peak at what you were doing, since I couldn't see anything, I threw them off you."

Ryoko's voice lost it's humor, now filled with a bit of sadness, "In a few seconds you started shivering and shaking, I thought maybe you had gotten sick or something, and I was going to get Washu, but as I stepped over you, you grabbed me in what would have been a bear hug in wrestling."  Ryoko paused.  "Since it was you who was holding me, I wasn't going to try and get away."

Tenchi looked at the space pirate before him, "Well at least that dream and everything make sense now," he mentally noted.  "The cold must have happened when Ryoko took off my covers, and the warm glow was Ryoko. Well at least I know I'm not going bonkers in my sleep."

Tenchi was really feeling the chill of the air now, "Well Ryoko, I'm going back to bed, goodnight." he said picking up his sheets as he made his way to his bed.  

Ryoko fell onto his bed, shifting her shoulders in a vain attempt to get comfortable.  She lazily glanced over at Tenchi.

"I already told you Tenchi dear, you don't need those I'll make sure you don't get cold tonight," Ryoko promised as she patted the bed beside her, "Now come to bed."

"Ryoko...I'm too tired for your seduction game," Tenchi said in a voice that was a little louder than he had meant. "Why don't you go back to your room, and I'll see you in the morning."

"No you won't Tenchi," Ryoko said doubtingly, "even when you look at me, you never see me."

"What are you talking about?  You're not making any sense," Tenchi accused her.

"Oh really Tenchi, tell me this then, since my birthday how many times have we talked, kissed, hugged, or even slept next to each other?  I can tell you.  If you don't count this right here, none."

Tenchi looked away ashamed. "She's right," he thought, "I have been avoiding her, I guess I didn't want to alienate the others by spending a lot of time with Ryoko, and I over did it.  Now I rarely spend anytime with her, except at meal times."

"I'm sorry Ryoko, please give me another chance," he asked her looking back to meet her eyes.  "I'll do all the things you said I haven't been doing, I promise."

However Ryoko was looking away from him, her left hand played with the locket around her neck.  "Of course I'll give you another chance, Tenchi.  But I don't want you to do those things because I told you to, I want you to do them because you want to."  Ryoko sat up looking at Tenchi still obliviously playing with the locket.  "Besides Tenchi that's not the point."

"Well what is it then? What should I do to make you happy?" inquired Tenchi.

Ryoko stood up looking very frail and weak as she looked down. "Tenchi you know I love you, and you've said you love me.  Maybe our definitions of love are just different, or maybe like Washu told me, I'm moving too fast, but I thought that after you admitted your love to me, that things would be different.  We'd spend more time together.   Instead, you've avoided me like I have some horrible disease, and being treated like that by you Tenchi is a worse feeling than any pain I have ever felt. Lately, I've been getting the feeling that you only told me you cared to be polite."

Tenchi was afraid this would happen, he had never had a girlfriend before.  Now his lack of experience was hurting Ryoko.

"Ryoko, you know I love you, b-" Tenchi tried to say, but Ryoko interrupted him.

"I know Tenchi.  I can clearly recall the first you told me that, but I guess what I need now, is for you to prove it to me."

"How can I prove it to you?" Tenchi asked desperately, taking a deep breath, he paused for a moment. "Ok, I'll find a way to show you I care Ryoko.  Now then, why don't we go to bed, and we can talk about it in the morning." Tenchi offered, trying to calm Ryoko.

She only smiled as she examined the locket, "I'd like that Tenchi, but I can't.  I have too much on my mind right now.  See you in the morning." Then Ryoko disappeared.

Tenchi said nothing as he got his bed ready.  _What can I do to prove I love you Ryoko,_ he wondered as he lay down.  Then he remembered something she said. _Wait a minute; Ryoko said Washu knew about us, maybe I can ask Washu.  After all no one knows more about Ryoko, or anything for that matter, than Washu._ Tenchi closed his eyes, and soon drifted off to sleep again.

**The Hallway:**

In the vacant hallway, a lone woman stood with a stunned expression on her face.  Leaning away from the young man's door, Ayeka Jurai shook her head in disbelief.  Just a few moments ago, the proper princess had been on her way back to the room she shared with her sister after using the restroom when she heard voices coming from her beloved's room.  Originally the red-eyed woman was going to continue on her way, being rather tired, and knowing that Tenchi could always succeed in casting out the demon woman.  Yet just as she passed the small wooden door, her ears caught Ryoko's statement about looking at her but not seeing her.  After that, Ayeka couldn't help eavesdropping.   

_Lord Tenchi said… _the young princess paused mid-thought, her mind reeling as she tried to comprehend everything.  _He said he loves Ryoko, but what about me?  What about us?_  As those questions continuously ran through her mind, Ayeka shook her head.  

Something in her arch rival's voice, a pain she had never heard come from Ryoko before, made Princess Ayeka feel sad for her rival, and unable to cry for her current plight.  The golden-eyed demoness had won the battle for Tenchi's heart, but it seemed she not able to keep that victory.  Looking at the ground, the purple-haired Jurain tried to smile yet found for some reason, she could not.   If this is true, I must know.  Besides, she stopped, looking from Tenchi's room towards the passageway that led to the roof. _ I can't help myself from wondering what happened on Ryoko's birthday.  What significance does that have?  Tenchi's locket perhaps?  I do not know.  It seems there is only one option available to me. _ Gritting her teeth, the red-eyed woman soon sighed._  I will have to speak to Ryoko…._

Also, she wanted to know what happened on Ryoko's Birthday, something very important must have occurred.  There was only one thing to do.    

"I think I shall have a talk with Ryoko," Ayeka decided, "and I think I know exactly where she is."

**Next Time:** Ayeka and Ryoko have a chat about Tenchi, will Ayeka use this lovers quarrel to her advantage, to get Tenchi for herself?  Plus Tenchi asks Washu for help, and how exactly will Tenchi prove his love toward Ryoko? **Chapter 2: Discussions and Solutions**

*1: Don't tell me you forgot about Ryoko's Birthday (chapters 1-3) already! 


	2. Discussions and Solutions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following, I merely write this fictions for my own odd amusements. By the way please review!   
  


No Need for Proof Part 2:   
  


Discussions and Solutions   
  


Ayeka stood unsteadily on the roof, looking at Ryoko. Ayeka's arch rival say huddled up on the ledge, wearing only a bath towel. As the Jurain princess approached, she could hear Ryoko sobbing.   
  


"Ryoko..." she began.   
  


Ryoko straightened up from her slouch slightly looking over her shoulder. Tears glistened on her face. "What do you want Ayeka..." Ryoko said trying to steel her voice.   
  


Ayeka had expected this, she had come to talk to Ryoko about this whole situation. She knew Ryoko would try to hide her feels behind her tough image. Instead of pressing the matter, Ayeka tried other tactics.   
  


"Aren't you cold, being out here in the middle of a winter's night wearing only a towel?" Ayeka asked as she finally reached the ledge, and carefully sat down beside Ryoko.   
  


Ryoko laughed weakly, "I'm Ryoko the space pirate, a little chill doesn't bother me."   
  


Ayeka nodded looking at the yard beneath them, "but some things do bother you don't they Ryoko."   
  


"Yeah, you mostly," Ryoko replied, never looking at Ayeka so her tears could remain hidden, at least she hoped.   
  


"You're trying to make me fight with you so I'll leave. Well it won't work Ryoko." Ayeka stubbornly replied.   
  


"Why in the world are you up here Ayeka. I know you don't care about my health enough to come up here to check on me. So what the hell do you want!" Ryoko said getting tired of this game, she had come up here to be alone with her thoughts.   
  


Ayeka sighed, trying to ease into this conversation was not working. "I know Ryoko."   
  


"Know what!" Ryoko demanded, "That you annoy me! Well there's a news flash for you."   
  


"No, I know that Lord Tenchi loves you. I overheard your conversation with him a few minutes ago, when I was on the way back to my room from the ladies room. I didn't mean to over hear it, but when I heard your bizarre statement about Tenchi not seeing you, well I thought I should listen in. I am sorry," Ayeka offered.   
  


"Well there's hope for you yet little princess, pretty soon you'll be peeping like Tenchi's dad." Ryoko chuckled slapping Ayeka on the back, nearly knocking the Jurain princess off the roof. However, Ryoko still did not look at Ayeka, she still had not regained enough control to do so.   
  


Ayeka blushed, "I know it's none of my business, and I am sorry for eavesdropping. However I am curious, what did happen between you and Lord Tenchi on your birthday. That day seemed to be very significant to you."   
  


"I could tell you, but you wouldn't believe me. The best I can say is that it was the greatest night of my life, that night before my birthday." Ryoko said now looking up to the stars, as if it held the answers she wanted so badly.   
  


Ayeka continued to stare at Ryoko, "Ryoko, I will not leave until you tell me what happened." Ayeka paused an idea forming in her head. "Alright Ryoko, have it your way. It's obvious to me that nothing did happen between you and Lord Tench, and that the conversation I overheard was merely another of your childish pranks, probably nothing more than you talking to yourself pretending to be Tenchi." Ayeka rose, pretending to be furious.   
  


"After I came up here to be a friend to you, well fine continue sitting here in misery. I'm going back inside." Ayeka said as she began to storm off toward where she walked onto the roof.   
  


Even though Ryoko hated Ayeka, it was nice to have someone to talk to you. "Wait Ayeka..." 

Ayeka stopped her march toward the way back to the house, and turned slowly.   
  


"Yes?" Ayeka asked in an impatient tone.   
  


"Give me five minutes, then meet me at the dining room table. I'll tell you the whole story there, but I don't think you'll like it." Ryoko said. Even though she told Tenchi she didn't want to tell anyone about their special night, Ryoko realized keeping it a secret was too much of a burden to put on her and Tenchi. After all Ayeka knew something had happened anyway.   
  


"Very well Ryoko. Five minutes." Ayeka said as she went back inside the house.   
  


Ayeka smiled to herself, her idea to use reverse psychology worked. "I knew you would never drop your tough attitude, if I asked politely Ryoko." She shivered, it was quiet chilly outside. "I think I'll make some tea."   
  


[Five minutes later]   
  


Ayeka sat at the table sipping her tea. Ryoko flickered into the room, now wearing her green and tan striped dress [the one she always wears in the OVA]. Ryoko clutched a small golden trinket in her left hand. Ayeka pretended not to notice.   
  


"So are you finally going to tell me what happened Ryoko." Ayeka asked.   
  


"As I said Princess, you won't like it." Ryoko said still standing before Ayeka, "Well here goes, it all started when I went out to find Tenchi since he was out looking for a present for my birthday..."   
  


Ryoko told Ayeka the whole story each and every part, from her finding Tenchi, to the fight, to Tenchi's professing his love to Ryoko, and of course the kiss. Ryoko concluded by opening the locket she wore around her neck, inside was a picture of Tenchi looking at Ryoko's face, which appeared to have just finished crying.   
  


"This was taken that night, Tenchi thought I was asleep, and Washu had come to talk to Tenchi about this," Ryoko held up the golden device, "When he asked Washu for a picture, she took it."   
  


"I see, interesting story Ryoko, but there are a few questions I need answered. For starters why were you crying, after all you had what you always wanted, Tenchi."   
  


"You miss understand Ayeka. Those weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy." Ryoko looked up at the ceiling a smirk on her face. "That night Tenchi told Washu that he loved me. I guess I got a little choked up. I didn't want him to know I was awake, since he would probably throw me out like he did tonight, so I pretended to stay asleep."   
  


"Ok, I can believe that, but then, why was Washu in Tenchi's room, and what is that device. The more I hear Ryoko, the less this is believable. True you have a picture, but then again it wouldn't be the first time you did something sneaky."   
  


Ryoko nodded, pressing the button on the device. The scene of her and Tenchi played out for Ayeka. The Jurain princess started at the scene. If it had of been any other two people, Ayeka would have thought it the greatest romance she had ever seen, but seeing Ryoko and Tenchi, it broke her heart.   
  


"Washu was trying out a new surveillance device, and taped us on accident. She was going to have him give it to me as a gift, but when she saw my locket, she decided against it. However, only you, me, and Washu know about this device. I never told Tenchi, promise me you won't tell him either!" 

"Very Well Ryoko I won't tell him about it," Ayeka said standing, "It appears you have won Lord Tenchi. I congratulate you." Ayeka said in a very diplomatic tone. Ryoko dropped to sit at the table.   
  


"You're wrong Ayeka, I won him for a time, but I think I'm losing Tenchi," Ryoko said tears beginning to flow down her cheeks again. "I don't know what to do." Ryoko put on hand on her face to cover her tears, the other rested on the table, clenching the device.   
  


"Tell me Ryoko, you said Tenchi had to prove his love to you, what did you have in mind?" Ayeka asked sitting back down, putting her hand on Ryoko's.   
  


Ryoko looked up, "I don't know, I just want Tenchi to show me he cares, I've heard him say it, and at the time, it was all I needed. But ever since that day, he's been distant. I just want to know that he does truly love me. Is that so wrong? Do you think I'm stupid to make a demand like that of Tenchi?" Ryoko asked her voice was breaking up. Something about talking to Ayeka was making her feel better, even though she could not stop crying.   
  


"I'll tell you what I think Ryoko," Ayeka said in a soft voice. "I think that in my whole life, I have never met a more self centered, wild, exhibitionist than you." Ryoko looked up at Ayeka confused.   
  


"Is that supposed to comfort me?" Ryoko thought.   
  


"But," Ayeka continued, "I think that in the end, of all of us, including myself, no one is better suited for Lord Tenchi."   
  


Ryoko was well beyond just confused now, "but I thought you loved Tenchi? How can you say I'm the right person for him?"   
  


"I never said you were the right person for Lord Tenchi. I said you were the best of all of us here, for him. You see Ryoko, I do love Lord Tenchi, but as I think back on it, I care for him like you do Ryo-Ohki, or Sasami. There is love there, but I think I love Tenchi more as a brother than a suitor. I know we Jurains do marry our brothers, but I would not feel comfortable with Tenchi as my husband."   
  


Ayeka sighed as she stood up, Ryoko was not following her meaning. "Ryoko on Earth they have a saying that opposites attract. I have never met a more opposite pair than your and Lord Tenchi. He is quiet, polite, generous, and handsome. Where are you are a vulgar, obnoxious, self centered, sadistic woman whose only goal seems to be to bring Lord Tenchi into your sick games. Yet your wild side seems to bring out the best in Lord Tenchi. I started thinking about it when you told your story. It's like without Lord Tenchi, you are worthless, and he is the same without you."   
  


Ryoko looked at Ayeka thinking, "She's lost it."   
  


"I wish I could be as confident as you Ayeka, but I think Tenchi and I just aren't going to work out as a couple." Ryoko said between gasps.   
  


"I never pictured you as a quitter Ryoko." Ayeka admitted sitting down next to Ryoko.   
  


Ayeka put her arm around Ryoko, who fell into her. It reminded her of how she would comfort Sasami when she was very young. Then something else dawned on her. "Ryoko, I have yet to tell you the real reason you and Tenchi are perfect for each other" Ryoko looked up, wondering what odd reason Ayeka could have for saying Ryoko and Tenchi were good together. "You see Ryoko, I have Sasami to go to when I feel alone and need someone to talk to. The others all have someone, Mihoshi and Kiyone have each other, and Washu...well I suppose she is the exception. But my point is that in the end, you and Lord Tenchi have no one. Yes Tenchi has his grandfather and father, but neither of them truly understand him like you do, and even Washu doesn't understand you as well as Lord Tenchi does." 

"I guess you're right Ayeka," Ryoko said sitting up wiping the tears from her face. "But what should I do?"   
  


"That I can't answer, because I don't know. However Ryoko, if you need someone to talk to, I will always be here to listen. Tell me, do you think it would help it Sasami and I left? Maybe then Tenchi and you could get closer." Ayeka offered.   
  


"No, Ayeka. That is definitely not the solution," Ryoko said looking at the princess. She rose to her feet. "I think Washu was right, and I am moving Tenchi too fast. That could be true, but I know one thing is true, I love Tenchi, but I guess I also love all the rest of you, just in a different way. I don't want anything between Tenchi and me to ruin the friendship we've all made in this house. True we've had our fights and arguments. But in the end, if we actually hated each other that much, we probably would have both left by now." Ayeka nodded in agreement.   
  


"Well Ayeka, thanks for your time. I think you helped me clear my head." Ryoko said. "Now I'm off to bed."   
  


"Lord Tenchi's? " inquired Ayeka. Ryoko smirked, then disappeared into the floor.   
  


Ayeka picked up her tea cup realizing what she had just done. "I must be getting sick. I helped Ryoko keep Tenchi. I hope this was all a bad dream," She said aloud, however in her mind and heart, Ayeka was happy, not that Ryoko had Tenchi, but that after all these years, the two of them had finally 

become friends.   
  


Meanwhile back in Tenchi's room (a few minutes after he had fallen asleep.)   
  


Tenchi woke up, even though he had drifted off to sleep, he just didn't seem to be able to stay asleep. Tenchi sat up, and began putting his clothes back on.   
  


"Maybe Washu is still up, and she can tell me what to do," Tenchi figured. He made his way lazily down the stairs toward the broom closet that led to Washu's lab. "I wonder where Ryoko went, I would have thought she would have been down here on the couch." In truth, at this time Ayeka and Ryoko were just beginning to talk on the roof.   
  


Opening the door, Tenchi cautiously walked into the lab of Washu, the greatest genius in the universe. 

As the door opened, Washu's little crab alarm rattled.   
  


"Hello, Little Washu, are you in here?" Tenchi called.   
  


Suddenly Washu seemed to appear from behind a computer terminal. "I'm right here Tenchi!" she chimed.   
  


Tenchi was startled, but then he usually was by Washu, "Oh good. I need your help."   
  


Washu's smile faded, "I'm sorry Tenchi, but I can't help you prove your love to Ryoko."   
  


Tenchi staggered back in shock,"How did you know that I was going to ask you that?"   
  


"Don't you remember Tenchi, like Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki are bound together, so are Ryoko and me." Washu reminded him, "and to answer your next question, if I help you, then how is that different from you just doing what Ryoko told you like a robot would. I am sorry Tenchi, this is something you'll have to figure out on your own."   
  


Tenchi looked down at his feet, he knew that was true. However he had hoped Washu would have been able to at least give him some help. "You're right Washu, thanks anyway." Tenchi moped as he started to walk out the door.   
  


Once the door was closed, Washu continued to look at it. "Don't worry Tenchi, I know you'll think of something, just do what comes natural," she thought. Then she walked back into her lab, there was still a lot of experiments she wanted to run.   
  


Tenchi sat down in front of Washu's door for a few minutes, trying to think of a solution to his current crisis. Then an idea came to him.   
  


"Perfect," Tenchi thought. "That will prove my love for Ryoko."   
  


[Tenchi's room]   
  


Ryoko appeared inside Tenchi's room, her talk with Ayeka had helped calm Ryoko down. To Ryoko's shock, Tenchi's bed was empty.   
  


"Where could he have gone? I've only been gone about ten minutes?" Ryoko was confused, she decided to walk toward the door, to see if Tenchi might have went to the bathroom. However there was no sign of him in the hall. Ryoko stood there trying to think where he could have gone. Closing the door, she decided to wait in his room for Tenchi to return.   
  


Tenchi walked up the stairs, as Ayeka sat at the table finishing her tea. Each was so engrossed in thought that neither of them saw the other. Tenchi reached his door, opening it slowly. To his surprise, Ryoko was in his room.   
  


"There you are Tenchi, where have you been?" inquired Ryoko.   
  


"I went to see Washu, but she wasn't any help." answered Tenchi.   
  


"Ryoko/Tenchi I..." each began at the same time, interrupting each other. Both stopped talking, allowing the other to speak first. Tenchi walked up to her, giving her a short hug. Then he stroked her silver hair with one of his hands, as he held her chin up so she looked straight into his eyes.   
  


"Ryoko," he solemnly told her, " I've figured out how to prove I love you, but I think it will have to wait until tomorrow morning." Tenchi stopped for a moment. "For right now, let's just go to bed, ok? It's been a long day."   
  


Ryoko nodded, she was going to tell Tenchi that she didn't need proof anymore, that she could be happy with things the way they were. However since he said he had proof, Ryoko figured she might as well wait and see what it was.   
  


Tenchi once again removed his shirt, pants, and socks, as he prepared for bed.   
  


For some bizarre reason, Ryoko didn't feel her comfortable just throwing off her clothes like she would have normally done. Something about that seemed wrong to her in this situation. As she stripped for bed, she turned her back to Tenchi, almost as if she was embarrassed. She then silently climbed into Tenchi's bed, covering herself.   
  


"Just do what comes naturally," Washu's words echoed in Tenchi's mind. As he laid beside her, Tenchi wrapped his arms around Ryoko, pulling her close to him. She felt so soft and warm, it reminded him of his dream of the glowing presence.   
  


"You know Ryoko," he began a slight laugh in his voice, "this is the first time we've slept in the same bed, and both been awake when he laid down." 

Ryoko responded by hugging Tenchi. "Mm," she moaned happily resting her head on Tenchi's shoulder.   
  


The two of them lay awake, not speaking for at least another twenty minutes, neither saying anything. Merely enjoying each others company, soon they drifted off to sleep, each keeping the other warm, on this cold winter's night.   
  
  
  


NEXT TIME: Tenchi's proof. Will it be as wonderful as it sounds, and will this proof alienate Tenchi and Ryoko from the others? Does this mean a happy ending for Tenchi and Ryoko's situation, or will it only be the beginning of their problems? Find out next time in the final episode: Tenchi's Proof 


	3. Tenchi's Proof

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters   
  


No Need for Proof Part 3:   
  


Tenchi's Proof   
  


Morning:   
  


Sasami happily began making breakfast, chopping carrots, stirring bowls, and watching how each pan boiled. It was one of the greatest joys in her life, to be able to cook for her friends. She loved the way everyone devoured her food, especially Tenchi. She looked at her friend and nearly constant companion, Ryo-Ohki.   
  


"You know what Ryo-Ohki, I think one day Tenchi and I will be a couple." Ryo-Ohki meowed confused. "I know I'm still a little young, but I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with all the time. He's so friendly and handsome. Of course if he picks Ayeka that would be good too, as long as I don't ever have to leave Tenchi." Sasami told Ryo-Ohki. "I never want to leave here."   
  


In Sasami's mind as long as Tenchi picked her or Ayeka, she would be able to stay at the Masaki house, but if any of the others won Tenchi's love, then she would probably have to leave.   
  


"What do you think?" Ryo-Ohki meowed encouragingly, hoping by agreeing it would lead to her getting a carrot. Sasami giggled, suspecting what her little friend wanted.   
  


"Ok, but just one. You don't want to spoil your appetite for breakfast. Which reminds me, I need to get everyone up." Sasami looked at all the pots and pans as they boiled noisily in the kitchen. "I think I can get away for a little while. It shouldn't take more than a minute to get Tenchi up, then I can have him get the others for me."   
  


Sasami happily skipped up the stairs to Tenchi's room. Sasami knocked loudly on his door, then threw it open. "Ready or not Tenchi here I come." The site that welcomed her brought horror to her smiling face. There laying in the bed, was Tenchi and Ryoko, and from what she could gather from her view, neither was wearing any clothes. Not to mention that it appeared Tenchi had Ryoko in his arms. Sasami's dream of staying with Tenchi shattered. Sasami staggered backwards, tears in her eyes.   
  


"It's not what you think Sasami," Tenchi blurted leaping from the bed, revealing he was in fact not nude, but was wearing boxers. Sasami was about to run off, but Tenchi stopped her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Sasami..." he said looking into her large eyes. Tenchi stopped, and sighed deeply.   
  


"Tenchi, does this mean that we have to go?" she asked, her eyes pleading.   
  


"What are you talking about?" Tenchi said very confused.   
  


"Since you and Ryoko are together, does that mean that we all have to leave, so we won't be in the way anymore." Sasami was on the verge of crying, yet with all the composure she had learned on her home planet, Jurai, she held back the tears.   
  


"No, Sasami, of course not." Tenchi glanced over his shoulder, seeing Ryoko drape herself in a sheet, as she too got out the bed. Tenchi looked at Ryoko and realized what he had to do. "Look Sasami. You and all the others, are welcome to stay with me as long as you want. If that's forever, then that's fine with me." He dried her tears with his finger, smiling at the young Jurain princess.   
  


Sasami knew Tenchi would say something like that, but it was Ryoko she was worried about. If Tenchi and Ryoko were a couple, then Ryoko would most certainly make Ayeka leave, and then Sasami would have to go as well. However she had to know one thing before she truly believed that was the case.   
  


"Why are you in Tenchi's room Ryoko?" Sasami stated, scared to hear the answer.   
  


Ryoko looked at Tenchi, who had an intense look on his face, the kind that said, "be careful what you say to her." Ryoko smiled as she knelt beside him, putting one hand on Sasami's head as the other held the sheet around her.   
  


"It's very simple Sasami. I was outside last night, and fell into the lake. I'd had too much saki, and I was going to freeze to death, but Tenchi had heard me splashing around out there, and came to my rescue. My clothes were drenched, so he threw them off me, and held me close all night so I wouldn't die from frostbite. Isn't that right Tenchi?" Ryoko lied looking at Tenchi to back up her lie.   
  


"Uh yeah that's what happened Sasami." Tenchi said his face getting red.   
  


"But why were you up so late at night Tenchi?" Sasami asked confused.   
  


"I...had a lot on my mind last night," he admitted.   
  


"Oh ok," Sasami sniffed looking at Tenchi with her large pink eyes. Sasami knew what had really happened. It was obvious. She smiled as she looked at her two friends.   
  


"By the way Sasami is breakfast ready, I'm starving." Ryoko said in a loud voice.   
  


"OH MY GOSH!" Sasami said jumping back from Tenchi, "I almost forgot!" Sasami made a mad dash toward the kitchen. As she ran to the kitchen she smiled as she thought about what really happened last night.   
  


"Poor Tenchi. He must not know that Ryoko wouldn't freeze to death falling in the lake, she's too tough for that. He fell for an obvious ploy to get in bed with him." Sasami giggled. "Tenchi's kind hearted, but not to quick." Sasami's joyous thoughts were interrupted when she saw Mihoshi had came downstairs and was checking the pots.   
  


"Mihoshi! No!" Sasami cried out. Then there was an explosion. Sasami sighed, it looked like she would have to try and salvage breakfast, then spend the morning fixing the kitchen.   
  


"Sound's like Mihoshi is in the kitchen," Tenchi smirked as he shut the door. He looked at Ryoko. " Better shut this so no one else comes by and wonders what is going on. By the way that was a good lie, but one day we will have to tell everyone the truth. Still, the truth might crush Sasami. Did you see that look on her face? Oh yeah, of course you did." Tenchi was rambling.   
  


Ryoko smile on her face faded. "So you are still ashamed to tell anyone about us, eh Tenchi. I thought you said you were going to prove your love to me, wouldn't that mean telling everyone about us?"   
  


Tenchi had a superior look on his face. "Ryoko, go get ready for breakfast, I promise by the end of breakfast, you'll have proof. I never said I was ashamed of loving you Ryoko, the only thing I am concerned about, is seeing everyone else react like Sasami just did. If you want me to, I will come right out and say I love you in front of everyone!"   
  


Ryoko looked at Tenchi's smirk. "You're up to something Tenchi Masaki. No, I don't want to see anyone have a look like Sasami had, but I do want you to prove you love me. So, ok, I'll see you at breakfast." Ryoko walked over and picked up her dress from the desk. In a blink, Ryoko disappeared, her sheet falling to the ground when she vanished.. Tenchi sighed, time to put his plan into action.   
  


He reached for the door, then looked at himself. "First I better put some clothes on!"   
  


A Short time later   
  


Ryoko sat at the table in her dress she had worn the night before. [The one she always is wearing in the OVA, the blue and green striped skirt with a blue top.] She waited impatiently for everyone, specifically Tenchi, to arrive for breakfast. She tapped her fingers on the tabletop as she stared at the stairs. Mihoshi sat across from her, babbling on about some dream she had the night before. After what seemed like years, the others came down stairs, first Ayeka, who stared at Ryoko with eyes that seemed concerned. Then came Kiyone who noticed the damage to the kitchen.   
  


"Mihoshi! What did you do this time!" Kiyone asked, it was so early in the morning, and yet her partner had still manage to make a mess. Mihoshi truly was amazing. Mihoshi began pleading her case to her angry partner who sat down beside her. Washu and Tenchi were the only ones missing.   
  


"Ryoko, will you go get Washu?" Sasami asked, realizing her sister wouldn't go the until after her morning cup of tea, and getting either Kiyone or Mihoshi wasn't going to work right now.   
  


Grumbling Ryoko stormed off to the entrance to the super genius, Washu's, lab. Throwing open the door with her usual ladylike grace, Ryoko plowed inside.   
  


"Hello Ryoko. What can I do for you." Washu sat at her computer desk typing in data from her latest experiment.   
  


"Aw come on Washu, you know why I'm here! Look at the time!" Ryoko complained.   
  


"Hmm, is this about Tenchi and last night. If it is I told him nothing." Washu replied not looking away from the screen.   
  


"No I'm not here about that breakfast is..." Ryoko stopped realizing what was just said. "What was Tenchi doing her last night?" Ryoko demanded grabbing Washu by the collar.   
  


"He was going to ask me how to prove his love for you, I imagine, but I told him it was something he needed to do on his own." Washu said prying her daughters hand off her.   
  


"How did you know about..." Ryoko spouted in anger, then remembered the answer, "Oh right, we're connected."   
  


"So you say breakfast is ready!" Washu said dismissing the subject, "that's great, I'm starved." Washu walked merrily to the door, "Coming Ryoko?"   
  


"Huh oh yeah." Ryoko followed Washu. It bothered her that Washu knew all her private information. It seemed like every time something happened between her and Tenchi, Washu was in the middle of it somehow.   
  


Washu looked at her shaken daughter, "Ryoko, I am sorry for intruding on you. I promise I won't do it again. Okay?" Ryoko looked up and nodded. "I'll try my best to stay out of your personal memories." Washu offered.   
  


Finally everyone was assembled at the table, and the food had been brought out. All the girls and Tenchi began to feast on the wonderful, although slightly charred thanks to Mihoshi, breakfast prepared by Sasami.   
  


Ryoko shoveled dish after dish of food into her mouth. She was anxious to see what Tenchi would do as proof.   
  


Ayeka set her bowl down, watching Ryoko eat always made her lose her appetite.   
  


Tenchi looked at Ryoko, it was now of never. Ryoko swallowed down her latest bowl, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.   
  


"Ryoko," Tenchi said flatly. Ryoko looked over at Tenchi wondering what he was going to say, her lips pursed to ask him what he wanted.   
  


But Tenchi said nothing. He leaned over, and very gently, kissed her on the lips. It was a quick kiss, not nearly as passionate as the kiss she received on her birthday, but it was a kiss non the less. Ryoko felt her face turn red. He had done it, with out saying a word, that kiss had been the proof she was looking for, because everyone had seen it. There was no taking that back, no covering it up saying it was a slip of the tongue. Ryoko touched her face with both hands, then disappeared.   
  


"Good idea Tenchi," Washu said as she picked up some more food. "That got rid of her. Now the rest of us can have some food. That girl eats like a...what was it you said she eats like Ayeka?"   
  


"A hippopotamus," Ayeka said, with Ryoko gone her appetite had returned, "and though I am grateful I will now be able to eat without that disgusting woman sitting beside me, I am sorry you had to kiss her to get her to leave, Lord Tenchi." It took everything Ayeka had in her to suppress a smile.   
  


"Well Ryoko, it looks like you got your proof," Ayeka thought, "I hope you can handle Lord Tenchi, because I'm not going anywhere. So if you can't keep him, then it will prove that he is right for me, and me alone." Ayeka knew that she might lose Tenchi to Ryoko, but in a way that didn't matter. She enjoyed being with Tenchi and all the other too much, even Ryoko, to allow who Tenchi was with to destroy their friendships.   
  


Sasami laughed,"That's not why you kissed her is it Tenchi?"   
  


"If he didn't kiss her to get her to leave, then why did he do it, Sasami?" questioned Kiyone.   
  


"It's because of last night." Sasami answered. Washu and Ayeka stared stupefied at Sasami, had she discovered the truth?   
  


"What are you talking about Sasami!" Ayeka demanded using her big sister voice.   
  


"Welll..." she began, "last night, Tenchi saved Ryoko from Freezing to death after she fell in the lake. Ryoko had too much Saki, and fell in. Tenchi was up thinking late last night, and heard her splashing around out there. He rushed out and saved her life. So you were kissing her because you were glad she was still alive right Tench!"   
  


Tenchi nodded, a huge sweat drop on his forehead, as he chewed his meal. "Oh that is so beautiful," Mihoshi said as tears flowed down her eyes like a river. Ayeka smiled holding her hand in front of her face, she would have to talk to Tenchi later about this.   
  


The Roof 

Ryoko laid on her back, her face beat red looking up at the sky. Her eyes were huge as she stared at the early morning. She lay there for many minutes, occasionally checking her own pulse. It had only been a little kiss, but still it had come as a shock to her. Ryoko had expected a poem, a gift in private, something like that, or even a confession of love done very poorly.   
  
  
  


"But a kiss...,"Ryoko moaned. Tenchi never ceased to amaze her. That was one reason she love him. Everyday was new and exciting with him.   
  


"In a few minutes, I'll go back inside. I just need to regain my composure." Ryoko laid on the roof until Sasami called everyone for lunch, and even then her face was still a little pink. Ryoko ate with everyone, but spent most of her day basking in the joy in her heart, away from the others.   
  


"It's true, Tenchi loves me!" She told herself over and over as if it was news to her. In the end that was all she needed, as long as she had Tenchi, she would have no other needs.   
  


From that night on, she and Tenchi would sleep in the same bed, and spent more time together. However, Tenchi still made sure to hang out with everyone else, and Ryoko and Ayeka still fought. Ryoko and Tenchi both knew one day soon it would happen, that they would have to tell the others about them. However for right now, the lie that Ryoko was afraid if she didn't sleep beside Tenchi at night, she would freeze to death. It seemed like a silly story, but then again, everyone either knew the truth, or just figured that poor gullible Tenchi was being sucker ed in every night.   
  


Sasami watched Ryoko float up to Tenchi's room late one summer night. Sasami wasn't thrilled that Ryoko slept in the same bed as Tenchi, but then again Sasami had slept in Tenchi's room before, when she had bad dreams. She still did from time to time, snuggling between Ryoko and Tenchi. As she followed at the flying space pirate with her eyes, Sasami could only think, "Poor Tenchi, he's kind hearted, but boy, he sure isn't the quickest one among us." Sasami giggled, then yawned. It was time for bed. Tomorrow was going to be another day, and with it new adventures, challenges, and of course, battles between Ayeka and Ryoko, but as long as they were all together, what else really mattered?   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
